Electrical systems, such as emergency lighting systems, often incorporate controls through which service personnel or other users can commission, service, inspect, or otherwise interface with the systems. Typical conventional controls are relatively large or dispersed and thus limit the extent to which an emergency lighting system (or other lighting or electrical system) can be miniaturized.
Improved controls and user interfaces for emergency lighting systems and other lighting and electrical systems are needed. Need exists for compact controls. Need exits for integrated controls. Further need exists for a module that can provide useful controls and user interfaces. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved lighting, improved utilization of space, and/or better economics.